newgirlfandomcom-20200223-history
Birthday
|image = |airdate = January 21, 2014 |written by = Kim Rosenstock |directed by = Richie Keen |previous = Basketsball |next = Prince }} is the 13th episode of the third season of New Girl, the 62st episode overall. Synopsis Nick struggles to throw Jess the perfect birthday party, while Schmidt works overtime to help out Cece in her new job as bartender and Winston and Coach engage in a bake-off. Plot Jess and some friends are in the bar talking about her birthday. She explains that she spends her birthdays alone at the movies usually, because she understands presents wrong often. But this year Nick wants her to spend the day with him and she is really looking forward to it, not knowing, the gang planned a surpriseparty. The next day Nick tries to distract Jess from all possible plans he could have made, but everything he suggests to do before the actual party beginns they do quite fast so he has to come up with new distractions over and over again. Meanwhaile Schmidt visits Cece who's struggeling at her new Job in the bar. Coach and Winston try to beat each other in prepering the party what leads to a bake-off. When Nick tries to distract Jess in the park they accidentally find another decorated birthday table, which Jess assumes is for her and starts to eat the cake. Then the girl who the table was actually for arrives and gets upset (of course). Jess says, that she didn't expect Nick to plan a party, but she leaves hin in the park, now upset herself Cece is depressed beacuse she seems to be a bad bartender and Schmidt tries to comfort her. Jess arrives at home, alone and Coach and Winston immediatly stop the bake-off and try to keep the surprise up. Fortunately she is to sad to look around in the apartment, and doesn't notice all the birthdaydecoration. When Nick finally arrives at home, he discovers a note on Jess' bed, tht says she went to the movies by her self. When Jess is shown to sit there the film is about to start, but instead we see a video from Nick telling her to look under her seat, where she fins a note, that says: "My name is Jess, I like to wear tights. It's dark in the room, so let's turn on the lights!" And THEN the the lights turn on and all her friends turn around show her, that she won't watch the movie all by herself this time. The movie they watch is a compilation of her friends, family, collegues telling what they like abput Jess and things like that. Cast Main *Zooey Deschanel as Jess Day *Jake Johnson as Nick Miller *Lamorne Morris as Winston Bishop *Max Greenfield as Schmidt *Hannah Simone as Cece Parekh Special Guest Star *Damon Wayans Jr. as Coach Guest Starring *Jamie Lee Curtis as Joan Day *Ben Falcone as Mike *Angela Kinsey as Rose *Jessica Chaffin as Bertie *Josh Gad as Bearclaw *Curtis Armstrong as Principal Foster *June Diane Raphael as Sadie *Steve Agee as Outside Dave *Ralph Ahn as Tran *Rob Reiner as Bob Day Co-Starring *Cheyenne Nguyen as Jenny *Tom Lommel as Patron *Evan Charest as Theater Owner Recurring Themes Quotes *Nick: "Look under your seat! Noe please read the card, I'll wait." *Jess: "How did you know I was gonna be sitting here? *Nick: "I put it under every seat, but now you gotta go fast, cause time is running." Trivia * Cece says that she never finished high school. Photos External Links Category:Episodes Category:Season Three